


橫雛：淒涼

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 淫紋設定，標題即淫紋種類。
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	橫雛：淒涼

他規矩地等到深夜，才接受自己被橫山被放鴿子的事實。那夜他傷心的蜷縮在房間地板，一邊哭泣一邊為自己手淫。

敏銳如橫山很快地發現他的秘密，當時橫山還是下手不知輕重的年紀，年下們都害怕孩子王的惡作劇，他也沒有因為身分特殊被少整一些。光是橫山經常用他害怕的昆蟲嚇他這點就有多少帳要算，搞得他又氣又委屈，不知道要先暴打對方一頓還是先上床……通常都是一邊騎一邊用作用力痛毆橫山。

橫山把獨角仙帶進廣播現場那次，桌面下藏著他硬得發疼的下身，橫山手上把玩昆蟲，腳掌悄悄伸過來踩住揉弄，讓他射了一褲子黏糊。

而後甲蟲在小小的錄音間起飛，嚇得他支著帳篷奪門而出，幸虧一片混亂中無人注意他的褲襠。

那些又油又亮面目可憎的小東西被抓回盒子裡後，回到錄音間落座時體內的騷動也平息了。但不妨錄製後橫山把他壓在夜半無人的文化放送大樓廁所裡。

未被滿足的慾望再度挑起，單膝跪在馬桶蓋上雙手撐著水箱，粗熱順利頂入仍然潮濕的後方，空蕩的空間讓沙啞驚喘有無限放大的效果，找回一點廉恥的他捂緊嘴，深怕哪個夜歸的工作人員察覺他們的苟且之事。

半開放的空間讓兩人都有些亢奮，悶聲嗚咽從指縫洩漏，橫山欺上來咬他的耳朵，「ヒナちゃん這麼想被發現嗎。」

水潤的眼睛回頭瞪了他一眼，罪魁禍首看不出一絲反省的意思，用力頂得馬桶蓋發出吱嘎聲響，比他的嗚咽更響亮。

努力絞緊，橫山察覺他的意圖，手掌輕拍他的臀部，響亮的肉聲讓他不得不開口低聲求饒。

「快點啦……」

「可是你明明這麼興奮。」

發脹的前端被握住，哼著氣軟下腰不說話任橫山操弄。

一點小變化就足以讓橫山知道他在生悶氣，背後響起輕笑，軟糯的安撫和吻落在後頸。橫山加快動作，沒有空調的廁所裡兩人出了一身汗，接著又變得更加黏膩。

用衛生紙簡單清潔後將證據沖進下水道，白皙的指頭靠過來親密地撥弄他汗濕的鬢角，他低頭沒看橫山，手指動了動想抽菸，橫山彎下腰吻他。

對方勸他戒菸時說過，想抽菸時就接吻吧。不過這個吻不僅僅是這樣，安撫意味過於濃厚，總是讓他心軟。

「還在生氣？」

沒有回應，手腕被拉著帶出廁所。

「抱歉抱歉啊。」

字句黏糊聽起來沒什麼誠意，他將手抽出來停在原地。

「不要再這樣了。」

一陣沉默後，意識到嚴重性的橫山低聲說對不起，咬字清晰。

他向前一步，握住對方的手掌前進，「明明不用這樣我也會陪你做啊。」

「而且會很聽話。」

抬頭給了一個笑容，橫山卻反而像被他的虎牙咬了一口，整張臉都脹紅了。

  
  
  


仕分事前會議討論到夏季適合靈異企劃時，橫山悄悄看了村上好幾眼——眉頭深鎖，嘴唇嚴肅的抿緊，低聲說我討厭這個。聲音小得只是情緒發洩，沒有發揮阻止效果。

那時他們都已經分手兩年了。

那人難受害怕時，給予安慰的人不會是他。

節目錄製中，村上受到驚嚇的樣子像小動物，雙手縮在胸前揮阿揮，不自覺地離大倉越來越近。

不知道他的老毛病治好沒，離大倉這麼近不要緊嗎？

當製作人喊出OK時，村上嗖地離開，步伐太快，沒辦法看清對方的狀態。但焦急離去的背影，他敢肯定村上絕對不是回休息室。

攝影棚旁邊的廁所很多人在使用，等會還有一集要錄，裡面盡是成員和認識的工作人員。橫山想了想，往下一個樓層前進，走廊盡頭的廁所裡，最後一個隔間的鎖是紅色的。

他停在門前，寂靜的空氣讓他有些猶豫。如果不是村上，該怎麼解釋？如果是村上，又該怎麼解釋？

「……ヒナ？」

回應他的是空白。

但這樣便足以說明裡頭的人是村上。

「ヒナ？需要幫忙嗎？」

他不知道自己為什麼要堅持，也許是過往情誼在作祟，也許是死灰發現沒人陪伴此時的村上而復燃。

裡面沒回應，他也沒離開。

幾十秒後，喀一聲，紅色轉為綠色。

橫山拉開門，村上衣著完好側坐在馬桶上，背靠著牆，眼眶和臉頰潮濕。

他有些驚慌，他以為自己會撞見村上處理一半的場面，但對方看起來完全沒管褲襠裡的興奮狀態，關在裡面的時間都用來掉淚了。

「怎麼了？」

慌張地抽出過多的衛生紙擦拭，沒想到越幫越忙，村上臉一皺，眼淚掉得更兇。

忙著擦眼淚的手被一掌揮開，領帶被揪著往下扯，狼狽中帶著狠勁的吻撞上來，虎牙咬破他的上唇。

「為什麼、為什麼……」

邊吻，拳頭邊落下，敲在胸膛上發出沉悶的回響。

「為什麼只有我、」

橫山沒辦法閃躲，他知道困擾村上數十年的印記依然橫亙在胸口，至今無法停止為它受苦。

「嗚、我討厭這樣……好討厭……」

哽咽得喘不過氣，情緒崩潰的人毫無章法的又推又拉，在橫山褲頭遇到難關，解不開皮帶扣又鬧了一下，橫山握住他的手安撫。

「讓我來。」

「你不、嗯……」

親吻像個按鍵，村上停下動作，橫山抓著他的手壓在牆上，膝蓋頂上勃起時惹得人發出哭喘，想讓他就這樣射出來時遭到村上抵抗。

「你乖，這樣才不會受傷。」

村上不從，四雙手互相推搡，橫山用力握住他，解開他的褲子。

「好了！聽我的。」

村上癟嘴，射在橫山掌心。

牽著村上站起來和他換位置，橫山解開拉鍊坐在馬桶上，扣住對方的腰帶進自己懷裡，褲子褪到大腿，就著剛剛的白濁擴張。

裡面夠濕了，讓村上先射只是以防萬一。順利挺入，村上啜泣地抱住他的脖子，將臉埋在肩膀裡。

隱忍的哭聲隨著他小幅度的頂弄一抽一抽，右半邊肩膀濡濕，後穴飢渴地咬緊他，夾在兩人身體間的器官硬得發燙。村上還沒從情緒中抽離，如果沒安撫下來等等錄影要推遲了。

輕拍後背，順著背脊摩擦給予最大限度的肌膚接觸，另一手揉上對方的後頸，潮濕的髮尾摸起來像淋過雨的小狗，嗚咽全壓在肩上，透過血肉，傳進他的心臟裡。

心房震顫。

他怎麼能不明白，越是亢奮，越是心傷。

交往時還能當成情趣，不管始作俑者是不是他。分手的兩年，村上又是怎麼一個人度過的？

耳邊的哭聲似乎就是答案。頑強抵抗，也禁不住無盡的戰場。

「村上さん。」側過頭輕輕碰了對方的耳朵，身上的人頓了一下，因為他改變稱呼哭得更加委屈。

捏捏後頸表示安撫，柔軟的嘴唇蹭了蹭發熱的耳廓，「這樣的我，可以嗎？」

啜泣聲突然變小。

「這樣的我，可以陪伴你嗎？」

抱在脖子上的臂膀緊了緊，不敢相信自己聽見什麼。

「很笨拙，很大男人主義，也不太會安慰人，但從今以後不會讓你一個人。」

「⋯⋯時機爛死了。」

快被靜默壓垮的告白被沙啞的吐槽拯救，伴隨濃厚鼻音，一點也沒有主持時的犀利，糯糯的像撒嬌。

「這樣的我、」

「可以啦！」

不知真是笨拙還是壞心眼，村上氣得打斷他。

耳朵被咬了，帶著危險氣息的預告送入耳膜。

「那就交給我吧。」

村上差點叫出聲音。

角度改變，用力輾過前列腺猛力貫穿，突如其來的刺激讓他確實叫了，只是哭啞的嗓音沒有發聲的餘裕，很快地消逝在橫山耳邊，如輕觸即碎的薄霜。

掛在身上的人哆哆嗦唆地又哭了，橫山的吻羽毛般落在髮頂、額際、耳朵，哄著埋著臉的人抬頭，當羽毛在唇上降落時，變得跟蜂蜜一樣濃膩。

廁所突然有人進來，兩人嚇一跳後橫山率先反應，手穿過村上的膝窩將雙腿撈起，性器深埋，村上眼前一白，極力忍住到口的呻吟，把自己和橫山的肚子射得一蹋糊塗。

來人沒注意最後一個隔間裡的小小動靜，放水完後便離開。

橫山放開他，短時間內情緒變化太多的村上終於放鬆下來，攤在橫山身上軟呼呼的蹭，「我好了……快點……」

明明就是個不合時宜的場景，橫山卻覺得此刻不需眼觀四方、全心全意融化在他懷裡的村上，彷彿就是他的全世界。小心地擁緊失而復得的世界，慎重的吻在眉心。

西裝終究是弄得無法恢復原狀，錄影看來還是得推遲了。

站在洗手台前面面相覷，互相瞧見慘不忍睹的衣著，憋不住的兩人噗哧笑出來。

＊

村マヨ的工作人員信誓旦旦的表示，抓螳螂那次的收錄，站在攝影機後方戴著棒球帽、眼鏡跟口罩的年輕男子是橫山裕。

本來以為只是長得很像的人，畢竟村マヨ錄影日期跟ジャニ勉不同，橫山當天也沒有關西電視台的工作，男人悄悄的來也沒表明身分，但村上錄完回休息室時那人一路跟著，貌似聽見村上喊了他ヨコ。

＊

跟隨村上的經紀人間流傳一本小本子，裡面記載村上各種說明事項，其中有一點用加粗字體寫在第一頁。

**「任何節目企劃，只要出現村上害怕的東西（靈異、昆蟲，包括但不限），不論收錄地和收錄時間，知會橫山裕是第一要務。」**

＊

橫山沒想到都已經不是小年輕了居然還會讓他們做這種企劃，雖然他一點也不害怕，以前也從未在這類單元給過反應，但成員裡大多數的人都不擅長靈異話題，製作單位覺得還是挺有拍攝價值的。

暖心鬼故事只是幌子，先用一些溫馨小故事騙騙大家，最後砸下一個重磅彈。

不著痕跡瞄了村上好幾眼，對方不斷嚷嚷好可怕，吵著要安田陪伴被拒，哭喪著臉縮在椅子上像受到驚嚇的倉鼠。

只有他知道縮在椅子上的別種含意。最後嚇得發火，也不單純是害怕而已。

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> 淫紋系列就寫到這，謝謝觀看的各位。


End file.
